


Żyjemy (ale snem lunatyka)

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Był wściekły, a jego pięść wystrzeliła, zanim miał czas o tym w ogóle pomyśleć. Z nosa należącego do ciała buchnęła krew, a ono samo roześmiało się nieco histerycznie, kiedy spadło z łóżka. Nadal się śmiało, a jego nos nadal krwawił, podczas gdy ono samo leżało nagie i bezbronne na zimnej drewnianej podłodze.<br/><br/>Wciąż był zły. Usiadł okrakiem na ciele i przytrzymywał je przy ziemi za pomocą swoich ud, a następnie uderzył ponownie, raz i drugi. Przestało się śmiać, oddychało z trudem i nierówno; miało szeroko rozwarte oczy. Pomyślał, że jego wyraz twarzy tak naprawdę jest tylko prowokacją, ale nie miał co do tego pewności. Postanowił więc wierzyć, że jest ono po prostu przerażone. Położył dłonie na jego ramionach i mocno nim potrząsnął.<br/><br/>— Żyjemy — warknął. — Żyjemy.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Żyjemy (ale snem lunatyka)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Long, Slow Sleepwalk Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/145460) by somewhatdeluded. 



Biało.  
  
///  
  
Wszędzie było biało. Zamknął oczy.  
  
///  
  
Biało. Plama białego. Jego oczy... na wpół otwarte — jego okulary... zniknęły. Zimno. Było biało i zimno.  
  
///  
  
Lód kłuł skórę na jego policzkach. Wiatr wył kołysanki.  
  
///  
  
Marzył o skórze w kolorze miodu, ciepłej i miękkiej; o śmiechu, niskim i intensywnym; o kurtynie włosów pachnących solą morską i hibiskusem. Marzył o skwarze, balsamie i pocie.  
  
///  
  
Było przeraźliwie zimno.  
  
Hermiona pochyliła się nad nim; jej jasna skóra i biały kostium kąpielowy rozmazywały się na tle błyszczącego śniegu dookoła. Wyróżniały się tylko oczy i włosy, karykaturalnie brązowe.  
  
— Harry — powiedziała. — Harry, zamarzniesz.  
  
Rozchylił suche usta i wychrypiał odpowiedź:  
  
— Przecież to nie ja mam na sobie kąpielówki, tylko ty, prawda?  
  
Ale ona odeszła.  
  
— Prawda? — Przewrócił się na plecy. Płatki wirowały wokół niego, lądując na ustach, powiekach i policzkach i nie będąc na tyle roztropnymi, by się stopić. — Prawda?  
  
///  
  
Marzył o chatce Hagrida, gorącej herbacie, płonącym ogniu, ciepłym cieście, dużych rumieńcach Rona, trosce Hermiony.  
  
///  
  
— Harry, Harry — mówiła Hermiona. — Harry, zamarzniesz.  
  
///  
  
Był przekonany, że jego oczy są otwarte, ale wszędzie było ciemno. Zamrugał. Płatki śniegu spadły mu na rzęsy. Przewrócił się na bok, a potem na kolana i zaczął się czołgać. Po przepełznięciu trzech metrów jego odziane w rękawice dłonie natrafiły na coś długiego, twardego i gładkiego. Znajome. Chwycił miotłę i przycisnął ją do piersi, klęcząc w śniegu. Jego oddech wewnątrz zimnej klatki piersiowej był niesamowicie gorący. Podniósł się i stanął na nogach.  
  
Wiatr oszałamiał i odurzał. Próbował przywołać swoją miotłę, aby na niej polecieć, ale jego skrzeczące „Do mnie” nie wystarczyło, by ją poderwać, więc szedł. Potknął się. Palce u stóp, na których miał buty, zaczepiły o ukryty korzeń lub gałązkę pod warstwą śniegu. Trzymał swoją Błyskawicę blisko i złapał się za jej trzonek.  
  
Szedł całe sekundy, godziny, a może nawet i dnie, ale niebo nie stawało się lżejsze.  
  
///  
  
Bolały go nogi, a klatka piersiowa paliła. Nie mógł iść dłużej. Mentalnie wszedł w jakiś dawno zapomniany obszar wewnątrz siebie i zapragnął. Dziesięć kolejnych kroków. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął kamienia.  
  
///  
  
Czerwono. Zamrugał i zerknął na blade światło, wpadające przez wejście jaskini. Rozlewisko czerwieni, a poza nim rozlewisko czerni. Wstał niepewnie — miał obolałe oraz sztywne mięśnie — i przecisnął się przez maleńką szczelinę.  
  
Jego buty zatopiły się w zakrwawionym śniegu. Mocno złapał Błyskawicę. Zatrzymał się nad ciałem i pozbył się jednej rękawiczki. Przewrócił ciało i wyczuł puls. Ciągle bije, ciągle oddycha. Jakieś niejasne wizje zaczęły pojawiać mu się przed oczami, ale stwierdził, że nie chce ich rozpoznać.  
  
Istniało pewne określenie dla ludzi takich jak ten — to „ktoś, kto przeżył”.  _Przeżył_. Czasami tylko to się liczyło.  
  
///  
  
— Do mnie! — powiedział surowo. — Do mnie!  
  
///  
  
Dzień w końcu rozjaśnił się na tyle, by stać się w miarę rozpoznawalnym. Zerknął na ziemię u jego stóp. Trzymał ciało — ciężkie jak on sam — przy piersi i na próżno próbował zobaczyć coś innego niż niekończącą się połać czarnych drzew usianych na nieprzyjaznej bieli.  
  
Ciało poruszyło się i jęknęło.  
  
— Ćśś — szepnął, przytrzymując je mocniej. — Żyjemy. Żyjemy.  
  
///  
  
Krew, która sączyła się z ciała, spływała na jego lewą rękawicę, przez co uchwyt miotły stał się śliski. Walczył z rosnącym poczuciem rozpaczy, wiedząc, że potrzebują schronienia, ciepła i różdżki, a także wiedząc, że on sam mógłby przetrwać i bitwę, i zimno, lecz to ciało nie wytrzyma już dłużej.  
  
Wciągnął powietrze, by poczuć lekką nutę soli, ale ono zabarwione było tylko zapachem nadchodzącego śniegu wśród nasilającego się wiatru oraz miedzianą wonią krwi.  
  
///  
  
— Gdyby życzenia były końmi, ujeżdżaliby je żebracy — powiedziała mu pewnego razu. Jej oczy były takie senne, na wpół zamknięte, czekoladowo-cynamonowe, zaspokojone... Światło z łazienki rzucało migotliwe różowe cienie na jej ciemnozłotą skórę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i odsunęła prześcieradło od piersi. — Wracaj do łóżka — wyszeptała.  
  
Wpatrywał się w chatę z bezwładnym ciężarem ciała w ramionach i rozmyślał.  
  
///  
  
Ułożył ciało na łóżku, zdjął swój przesiąknięty krwią płaszcz oraz całą odzież i dostrzegł, że jest ranne. Okropna cieknąca rana, która ciągnęła się wzdłuż lewej strony jego bladego ciała, od pachy aż do uda. Przycisnął do niej dłonie i chciał ją zewrzeć-uszczelnić-zamknąć i uzdrowić. Opatrzył niezgrabnie ranę kawałkami najmniej zakurzonego prześcieradła i zapragnął spokojnej pewności siebie Hermiony przy wypowiadaniu zaklęcia oraz zręcznych palców Rona poruszających się w ślad za igłą w jego dłoni.  
  
Nie był uzdrowicielem. Był bronią.  
  
///  
  
Podłożył ogień, ale nie umiał go rozżarzyć i podtrzymać. Zapragnął zapałek. Zapragnął krzesiwa. Zapragnął harcerza.  
  
Przeszukał sterty krwawych tkanin na podłodze i znalazł czarny kawałek drewna. W jego rękach różdżka wydawała się wściekła, bezlitosna i trywialna. Chwycił ją niezgrabnie i wyszeptał:  
  
—  _Incendio_.  
  
Drewno zaskwierczało, zadymiło się i zgasło.  
  
///  
  
—  _Incendio_.  
  
—  _Incendio_.  
  
— Cholera,  _Incendio_.  
  
Lodowata dłoń musnęła jego kark, a on drgnął. Ciało ocknęło się i patrzyło na niego.  
  
— Daj... mi — wychrypiało.  
  
Bez słowa podał mu różdżkę.  
  
—  _Incendio_. — Jego głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu.  
  
Drewno stanęło w płomieniach.  
  
///  
  
Znalazł jakieś naczynie i trochę szarego mydła. Stopił śnieg nad ogniem, dziwiąc się, jak mało wody powstało z tak wielkiej ilości zimowego puchu. Opłukał miskę, potem opłukał paski oderwane od innego prześcieradła, a na koniec opłukał rany, podczas gdy ciało jęczało i płakało. Wyciągnął rękę, a ono chwyciło ją i ściskając mocno, niemalże połamało wszystkie palce.  
  
Paski prześcieradła w naczyniu tworzyły kłębiące się czerwone smugi.  
  
///  
  
Spali. Ramię w ramię na wąskim łóżku; spali pod przeżartą przez mole kołdrą, a ogień płonął delikatnie i gorąco, tworząc kontrast z odległą północną zimą.  
  
///  
  
Obudził się wygłodniały, wyczerpany i wystraszony. Znalazł cztery paczki słonych krakersów, masło orzechowe i zupkę chińską w szafce, a w jednej z szuflad puszkę starej herbaty. Policzył przeterminowane ciastka w otwartym opakowaniu — czterdzieści siedem — i wziął większą część. Zjadł krakersy, stojąc przy oknie chaty i wpatrując się w falujący śnieg.  
  
///  
  
— Pij — polecił.  
  
Ciało rozchyliło wargi. Podniósł łyżkę.  
  
— Przełknij — rozkazał.  
  
///  
  
Przyjrzał się ranie. Była długą i prostą czerwoną linią, kontrastującą z gładką białą skórą. Nie umiał powiedzieć, czy się goi.  
  
— Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy nie wdało się zakażenie? — zapytał.  
  
— Opuchnie, a czerwone linie pojaśnieją — wyszeptało ciało.  
  
— Och — odpowiedział i zmrużył oczy.  
  
///  
  
Wziął kłębek sznurka spod zlewu i zawiązał jeden koniec wokół klamki wewnątrz chaty, a potem wyszedł na zewnątrz. Zamknął drzwi i ruszył przed siebie, przecinając gęstą zasłonę padającego śniegu. Przekopał się przez zaspę po prawej stronie i podniósł wilgotny kawałek drewna, który znalazł, po czym ułożył go sobie na lewym ramieniu. Luźno chwycił kłębek sznurka w swoje palce, odwijając go nieco.  
  
///  
  
— Gdzie byłeś? — zapytało ciało. Jego głos trochę się polepszył.  
  
— Po drewno na opał — odpowiedział. Zwalił szczapy do ognia, a one zaczęły parować wśród gorąca.  
  
— Jest mokre — powiedziało ciało.  
  
— Pada śnieg — odrzekł.  
  
///  
  
Zalał wrzątkiem zupkę chińską i dał ją ciału. Posilało się niezgrabnie, nienaturalnie trzymając widelec w lewej dłoni i krzywiąc się za każdym razem, kiedy musiało tym ramieniem poruszać. Jadł masło orzechowe łyżką, a do tego podgryzał suche krakersy. Pił zestarzałą herbatę zalatującą pleśnią.  
  
Wiatr łomotał o małe okno.  
  
///  
  
— Swędzi?  
  
Ciało pomyślało chwilę i odrzekło:  
  
— Trochę.  
  
— Dobrze — powiedział.  
  
— Dlaczego dobrze?  
  
Poczuł, jak ciało przesuwa się lekko za jego plecami.  
  
Przypomniał sobie, jak Hermiona opiekowała się nim, kiedy omal nie stracił lewej ręki od rany zadanej mieczem. Tydzień po tym wydarzeniu westchnęła z ulgi, widząc bladoróżowy fragment skóry. Przypomniał też sobie, jak doprowadzała go do szaleństwa tym, że nie pozwalała mu potrzeć ciała, podczas gdy aż płonął z ochoty podrapania się. Nie mógł zmusić się, by wypowiedzieć jej imię. Zamiast tego rzekł:  
  
— To chyba oznacza, że zdrowiejesz.  
  
///  
  
Ciało próbowało zamordować go we śnie.  
  
Obudził się nagle i zobaczył zeszpecony blady tors, wyłaniający się spod kołdry, oraz ramię trzymające mu różdżkę na gardle. Był wściekły, a jego pięść wystrzeliła, zanim miał czas o tym w ogóle pomyśleć. Z nosa należącego do ciała buchnęła krew, a ono samo roześmiało się nieco histerycznie, kiedy spadło z łóżka. Nadal się śmiało, a jego nos nadal krwawił, podczas gdy ono samo leżało nagie i bezbronne na zimnej drewnianej podłodze.  
  
Wciąż był zły. Usiadł okrakiem na ciele i przytrzymywał je przy ziemi za pomocą swoich ud, a następnie uderzył ponownie, raz i drugi. Przestało się śmiać, oddychało z trudem i nierówno; miało szeroko rozwarte oczy. Pomyślał, że jego wyraz twarzy tak naprawdę jest tylko prowokacją, ale nie miał co do tego pewności. Postanowił więc wierzyć, że jest ono po prostu przerażone. Położył dłonie na jego ramionach i mocno nim potrząsnął.  
  
— Żyjemy — warknął. — Żyjemy.  
  
Ciało znów zaczęło krwawić.  
  
///  
  
Włożył czyste paski prześcieradła do wrzącej wody i wyjął je na powietrze w celu schłodzenia, po czym użył ich do oczyszczenia rany. Woda w naczyniu zafalowała i zakołysała się, przypominając różowe balony.  
  
///  
  
Czwartego dnia wydarzyły się trzy bardzo ważne rzeczy. Po pierwsze zabrakło zupek chińskich i krakersów. Po drugie ciało wykonało dwa pełne okrążenia wokół chaty, zanim się przewróciło. A po trzecie przestał padać śnieg.  
  
— Musimy iść — powiedział.  
  
— Znowu będzie padało. Śnieg złapie nas w trakcie podróży.  
  
— Kończy się nam jedzenie.  
  
— Nie możesz latać.  
  
— Nie — przyznał. — Ale ty możesz.  
  
///  
  
Stał na śniegu, przodem do pleców należących do ciała i z lewą ręką mocno owiniętą wokół jego tułowia, aby je utrzymać. W jednej z kieszeni płaszcza miał słoik z masłem orzechowym, a w drugiej kłębek sznurka. Wyciągnął rękę i spojrzał w prawo.  
  
— Do mnie — wyszeptało ciało.  
  
///  
  
— Którędy? — zapytało ciało.  
  
Pomyślał o zamku na południowym zachodzie po drugiej stronie bezkresu lodowatego błękitnego oceanu, a następnie pomyślał o zapachu soli morskiej i hibiskusa.  
  
— Wschód — powiedział. — Południowy wschód. Okinawa 1.  
  
— Nie Hogwart? — Ciało w połowie odwróciło się ku niemu.  
  
— Niczego tam nie ma — odpowiedział napiętym głosem.  
  
Ciało szepnęło coś do różdżki i patrzyło, jak patyk obraca się w jego wyciągniętej dłoni.  
  
— Tędy — powiedziało i wyciągnęło swoją rękę niczym latarnia morska ku wschodzącemu słońcu.  
  
///  
  
Nad chmurami było dziwnie spokojnie. Ciało obserwowało swoją różdżkę i dawało mu wskazówki („Trochę na lewo”, „Znów zmierzasz ku północy” i „Uważaj na samolot po twojej prawej”), a on utrzymywał ich obu i sterował. Obserwował, jak powietrze ustępuje miejsca cienistym zjawom z chmur, i zastanawiał się, czy świat przekształca się za tą zimną szarą zasłoną z mgły.  
  
///  
  
— Spójrz — powiedziało ciało, wskazując w dół.  
  
Pod nimi morze w zatoce lśniło i połyskiwało różówopomarańczowym światłem dalekiego północnego słońca.  
  
///  
  
Zatrzymali się w małym miasteczku, gdzie nikt nie znał angielskiego, łaciny ani francuskiego, w związku z czym wyczerpali możliwości porozumienia się z kimkolwiek. Ciało użyło zaklęcia, by włamać się do stodoły wyglądającej na opuszczoną, podczas gdy on udał się do sklepu spożywczego i dyskretnie go okradł. Siedzieli razem wśród zatęchłego zapachu siana, pili mleko i jedli biały chleb z sardynkami. Nie ośmielił się rozpalić ognia, by zagotować wodę, ale polał ranę połową skradzionej butelki wódki, a ciało krzywiło się i kręciło, kiedy to robił.  
  
Rozebrali się, a potem zakopali głęboko w sianie, owijając się płaszczami i ubraniami.  _Ciepło ciała_ , powiedziała mu kiedyś Hermiona,  _to najlepszy sposób na uniknięcie wychłodzenia się organizmu_. Doprowadziło to do tego, że spędził jedną z najbardziej niezręcznych nocy w towarzystwie dwójki swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Ta była mniej niekomfortowa, głównie dlatego, że ciało nie próbowało uprawiać z nim seksu, chociaż swoim tyłkiem napierało na jego własny.  
  
///  
  
Wstali przed świtem i ubrali się w ciszy, drżąc. On zjadł resztę sardynek, a ciało zlizało masło orzechowe ze swojego palca, po czym wsiedli na miotłę i odlecieli. Pierwsze płatki śniegu zaczęły padać za nimi. Lecieli długo, aż do nocy, i zatrzymali się przy zamarzniętej rzece. Zmarszczył nos, nieco rozczarowany. Przydałaby mu się kąpiel.  
  
Resztą alkoholu polał ranę ciała.  
  
— No i jak? — zapytał.  
  
Ciało pokręciło głową.  
  
— Nie wiem. Wszystko mnie boli.  
  
Spojrzał na nią, daremnie szukając nawet cienia czerwonych linii wyróżniających się na tle rany.  
  
— Jest zakażona? — zapytał.  
  
Ciało wzruszyło ramionami.  
  
— Nie wiem. A spuchło?  
  
— Nie widzę.  
  
Ciało patrzyło na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim udzieliło odpowiedzi:  
  
— Zatem dotknij — powiedziało niskim głosem.  
  
///  
  
Lecieli jeszcze przez cztery dni, zanim natrafili na morze. Na początku udawało im się unikać większych miast, ale droga zaprowadziła ich w okolice Szanghaju, a on nie chciał lecieć nad oceanem w nocy. Natknęli się na dziwny młodzieżowy hotel urządzony w stylu art déco z delikatnymi naleciałościami motywów morskich. Ciało zapłaciło kartą kredytową, a on mógłby  _przysiąc_ , że nie umiało tego zrobić, kiedy ją znalazł.  
  
Ukradł sześć chińskich bułeczek nadziewanych mięsem z ulicznego stoiska, podczas gdy ciało wygłosiło bardzo głośny i niezwykle teatralny wywód skierowany do właściciela straganu, a potem wymknęli się z powrotem do swojego pokoju, trzymając bułki pod koszulkami. Zjedli je, siedząc na wąskim łóżku. Syty i ogrzany po raz pierwszy od wielu dni, zapowiedział, że idzie wziąć prysznic.  
  
— Też powinieneś o tym pomyśleć — powiedział do ciała.  
  
— Nie mogę. — Wzruszyło ramionami. — Bolą mnie ręce, kiedy je podnoszę. Nie będę w stanie się opłukać.  
  
— Och, na litość boską! — westchnął, zirytowany. — Czy wszystko muszę robić za ciebie?  
  
///  
  
Od dnia, w którym je znalazł, widział ciało nagie niezliczoną ilość razy. Musiał. Musiał zdejmować mu ubrania, opatrywać jego rany, ogrzewać je. Musiał to robić, w przeciwnym razie ciało zmarłoby.  
  
_To nie jest ten sam rodzaj nagości_ , pomyślał, patrząc, jak strumyki wody z mydlinami spływają po jego srebrzystych włosach i płyną w dół poprzez blade plecy. Ciało nie było tak umięśnione, jak on, ale w zamian za to jego kondycja charakteryzowała się pewnym rodzajem gibkości oraz siły. Długa rana na ciele zniszczyła jego niegdysiejszy wdzięk i urok. Stało teraz, dziwnie przechylając się na lewą stronę, jakby szrama usztywniła i skręciła ten bok, czyniąc go krótszym od drugiego.  
  
Prześledził linię prawej łopatki należącej do ciała, podczas gdy ono myło twarz.  
  
— Co robisz? — spytało i spięło ramiona.  
  
Pokręcił głową, nie będąc w stanie odpowiedzieć.  
  
— Żyjemy — powiedział zamiast tego. — Żyjemy.  
  
///  
  
Wyruszyli tuż przed świtem, lecąc nad krystalicznym błękitem Morza Żółtego.  
  
— Dokąd zmierzamy? — zapytało ciało.  
  
Zamknął oczy i poczuł zapach soli morskiej oraz hibiskusa.  
  
— Naha2 — odpowiedział.  
  
///  
  
— A więc co sprowadza was do Okinawy? — spytała ich, opierając ręce na odzianych w bikini biodrach.  
  
Ron i Hermiona byli zbyt zajęci obmacywaniem się, by odpowiedzieć, więc on to zrobił:  
  
— Ron słyszał od swojego brata, że tutejsze plaże są niesamowite.  
  
Skinęła głową.  
  
— Zatem jesteś teraz tutaj?  
  
Spojrzał na krystalicznie błękitne niebo i na gorący oraz miękki piasek pod jego ręcznikiem.  
  
— Charlie miał rację. Są niesamowite.  
  
Roześmiała się i opadła na piach obok niego.  
  
— O tak, są.  
  
Spojrzał na nią przez ramię.  
  
— A co z tobą?  
  
— Co ze mną? — spytała, zerkając na niego.  
  
— Skąd pochodzisz? I co sprowadza cię do Okinawy?  
  
— Och, ja jestem z Chicago — powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. — Szukam zmarłych.  
  
///  
  
Niedaleko wybrzeża ciało rzuciło dziwnie brzmiące zaklęcia na miotłę.  
  
— Co to było? — zapytał.  
  
— Niemiecki — odpowiedziało.  
  
— Co?  
  
— Zaklęcie wykrywająco–odpychające uroki. Niezwykle przydatne, kiedy chcesz zakraść się na wyspę okupowaną przez bandę mugolskich zbirów wojskowych.  
  
— Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? — zapytał, zaciekawiony.  
  
— Uwierz mi — powiedziało ciało. — Nie chcesz tego wiedzieć.  
  
///  
  
Po tym, jak wylądowali, pewne dosyć perwersyjne obszary jego osobowości zmusiły go do poprowadzenia ciała z powrotem do Loisir Resort Hotel3, użycia tej podejrzanej karty kredytowej i dziwnie uroczego uśmiechu, by nielegalnie dokonać rezerwacji, oraz do tego, by zgodzić się jeszcze raz umyć ciału włosy pod prysznicem.  
  
_— Chciałbym być po prostu normalny — powiedział.  
  
— Gdyby życzenia były końmi, ujeżdżaliby je żebracy — powiedziała mu pewnego razu. Jej oczy były takie senne, na wpół zamknięte, czekoladowo-cynamonowe, zaspokojone... Światło z łazienki rzucało migotliwe różowe cienie na jej ciemnozłotą skórę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i odsunęła prześcieradło od piersi. — Wracaj do łóżka — wyszeptała._  
  
Prześledził palcem linię łopatki należącej do ciała, a ciepła woda spływała po nich ku dołowi.  
  
Ciało oparło się o niego.  
  
— Żyjemy — powiedziało, odwracając się, by zamruczeć w jego szyję.  
  
— Żyjemy — odrzekł i pocałował go.  
  
///  
  
Wszystko zawęziło się do tej tylko chwili, do tego nacisku ciepłych miękkich warg na jego własnych, do tej twardej kanciastej płaszczyzny pleców drugiego człowieka i do przerażającego napływu niezaprzeczalnego i niechcianego rozpoznania. Wcześniej wszystko było prostsze — żył w tej dziwnej swobodzie, wolności zapewnianej przez jego wygodną ślepotę. Rzeczy, które wiedział, mogły być po prostu ignorowane, a druga osoba mogła być po prostu ciałem, prawie trupem, którego uratował przed zamarznięciem. Po prostu kimś, kto przeżył, po prostu jak on sam.  
  
Po prostu jak on sam.  
  
Czy to oznacza, że tamten miał takie samo poczucie straszliwej i rozpaczliwej samotności? Widział twarze zmarłych w swoich snach? Orientował się, że machinalnie pragnie obecności Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, bo nie rozumie, czego chce w przypadku, gdy ich nie ma? Ich usta docisnęły się do siebie, a on uświadomił sobie ze zdumieniem, że równie dobrze mogli być ostatnimi pozostałymi — jeden z jasnej strony, a drugi z ciemnej. Uzmysłowił sobie to podczas pieprzenia się pod prysznicem w ośrodku wypoczynkowym na Okinawie, gdzie kiedyś uprawiał seks z nieznajomym.  
  
Mógł po prostu powiedzieć, że to było pożądanie, że zmusiła go ta bliskość i straszliwa samotność, a fakt, że to był on — że to był  _Malfoy_  — nie miał nic do rzeczy. Że był tylko ciałem. Ale przestał być tylko ciałem w chwili, w której Harry go pocałował, i Harry nie mógł już udawać, że nie rozpoznaje tych wyraźnych szarych oczu z tej odległości.  
  
///  
  
— To jest powód, dla którego tu przybyłaś? — zapytał, zerkając na refleksy słoneczne, które iskrzyły i migotały na płycie nagrobnej.  
  
Pokiwała głową, obracając między palcami kwiat hibiskusa.  
  
— Kiedy zaczęła się bitwa o Okinawę, japońscy żołnierze zabijali okinawskich cywili, a moja babcia wraz z siostrami i matką ukryły się w grobowcu rodzinnym.  
  
Pomyślał o dwóch młodszych siostrach Pansy Parkinson, które skryły się w szafie w ich londyńskim apartamencie, gdzie nie zostały przez nikogo znalezione w ciągu wielu tygodni, aż w końcu zmarły wskutek odniesionych ran.  
  
— Ukrywały się przez wiele dni, aż do momentu, gdy grupa japońskich żołnierzy podrzuciła podpaloną gałązkę do krypty. Dym wypędził je z kryjówki, a kiedy uciekały, Japończycy zastrzelili matkę i dwie spośród sióstr. Najstarsza córka i moja babcia uciekły. — Przełożyła hibiskus z ręki do ręki.  
  
Pomyślał o Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem, pomyślał o panice i strachu, który czuł, kiedy Tristan Berry i Oshara George przeciągali nożem po klatce piersiowej Owłosionego Hildebranda, przez co mężczyzna skręcał się i wrzeszczał; pomyślał o trwodze płynącej z przebywania w tym miejscu, podczas gdy dwóch aurorów posunęło się o krok za daleko, i pomyślał o okropieństwie tego, że nawet nie chciał powstrzymać oprawców.  
  
— Moja babcia... Moja babcia zawsze myślała, że jeden z wojskowych jest jej ojcem. Wątpię. Okinawscy żołnierze wyrządzili wiele zła podczas wojny, ale zawsze byłam pod wrażeniem tego, jak wielu ludzi pochodzących z kontynentu było tutaj po zakończeniu tego wszystkiego. Wciąż jeszcze... — Odrzuciła kwiat na bok. — Nie mogę powstrzymać się przed rozmyślaniem.  
  
Pomyślał o Mandy Brocklehurst, która przybyła do Nory cała posiniaczona i zakrwawiona, porzucając swojego ojca i starszą siostrę.  
  
Musnął palcami miękkie płatki kwiatu hibiskusa w swoich dłoniach, a następnie rzucił go na ziemię przed grobami, czując na swoim karku zamyślone i łagodne spojrzenie Malfoya.  
  
///  
  
Harry zdobył nowe okulary.  
  
Skorzystał ze swojego odzyskanego wzroku, by zobaczyć sposób, w jaki oczy Malfoya się zacisnęły, w jaki łapał on powietrze i w jaki jego jabłko Adama poruszało się na gardle — podczas gdy Harry klęczał i patrzył w górę, dociskając jego biodra do ściany z ustami ciasno wokół niego.  
  
Czuł, że w pewnym sensie osiągnął sukces, bo chociaż nigdy nie udało mu się zdobyć władzy nad drugim człowiekiem dzięki różdżce lub mieczowi, to teraz wiedział, że może to zrobić za pomocą ruchu języka.  
  
///  
  
Harry śnił.  
  
W jego snach Ginny walczyła o oddech pod palcami Lucjusza Malfoya, które zaciskały się na jej gardle, za daleko, za daleko, by dotrzeć na czas, aż nagle Harry stanął w miejscu, w którym stał przed chwilą Lucjusz, a dziewczyna przesunęła się i zmieniła; młodszy Creevey, zdrajca i morderca, którego udusił gołymi rękoma, bo nie miał już ani różdżki, ani broni, i Creevey złapał go znienacka. Harry poczuł, jak wątłe chłopięce gardło szarpie się pod jego palcami, poczuł przenikliwe ciepło ulatującego z Dennisa życia, tylko przytłumione, jak gdyby odbierał je poprzez jakąś tkaninę — parodia tego, co będzie, gdy się przebudzi.  
  
Śnił o ciałach na Grimmauld Place; ich system obronny zawiódł, brakowało Remusa, a inni byli martwi: Molly, Hestia, Andromeda, Ron. Śnił o ponurej i cichej żałobie Hermiony, o jej niepowodzeniu w podjętej próbie niepopadania w depresję i o delikatnym wyrazie dezorientacji oraz ulgi na jej twarzy, kiedy znalazł ją w hogwarckich lochach martwą, wraz z resztą drużyny numerologicznej. Śnił o Dumbledorze na zaśnieżonym norweskim polu z Faweksem na ramieniu, stojącym naprzeciwko Voldemorta, będącym tak silnym, jak wieża, i płonącym niczym sędziwy król.  
  
Śnił o mugolach, którzy byli torturowani i zabijani przez śmierciożerców, i śnił o mugolskich policjantach, którzy to samo robili tym zwyrodnialcom, sługom Czarnego Pana. Śnił o przekroczonych granicach, o okropieństwach, jakie się dokonały, o atakowaniu sprzymierzeńców, o niekończących się pogrzebach, o wyczerpaniu, które tłumił wszechogarniający żal. Śnił o torturowanym i połamanym ciele Cho, które opłakiwano, i o trupie Teodora Notta, też torturowanym i połamanym, ale akurat jego śmierć świętowano. Śnił o Osharze George, która nanosiła płytkie cięcia na pierś Owłosionego Hildebranda, a on powiedział wszystko, co wiedział, szlochając rozpaczliwie. Śnił o uwięzieniu Bellatriks Lestrange w mugolskim garażu, o trzymaniu warty przy zamkniętych drzwiach, kiedy ona wrzeszczała, oraz o wylewaniu benzyny i zapalaniu zapałki.  
  
Harry śnił o kąpieli, o ciepłym oceanie dookoła jego nagich bioder, o smakujących hibiskusem słodkich pocałunkach bryzy morskiej na torsie. Krew jego przyjaciół i wrogów była na nim oraz wokół niego, pełniąc rolę barwnika do wytatuowania jego zbrodni na wyniszczonej skórze.  
  
Ciepła słona woda zafalowała i zakołysała się, przypominając różowe balony.  
  
///  
  
Harry wiedział, że to Draco zabił Hermionę. Wyobrażał sobie także, że Draco wie, iż to właśnie Harry zabił Lucjusza. Ale to już nie ma znaczenia. Obaj zrobili rzeczy, które nigdy nie będą wybaczone. Zakołysali się razem, jęcząc wszystko za wyjątkiem imienia drugiego z nich oraz dociskając do siebie śliskie i gorące ciała. Bez jakichkolwiek przeprosin.  
  
///  
  
— To jest powód, dla którego tu przybyłeś? — zapytał Draco ramienia Harry'ego, a jego oddech był ciepły i delikatny.  
  
Potter spojrzał na lśniące w słońcu płyty nagrobne i pokręcił głową.  
  
— Nie — odpowiedział. — To nie są moi zmarli.  
  
///  
  
Wrócili do Szkocji jakimś całkiem zwyczajnym samolotem mugolskim. Bok Dracona został uzdrowiony, ale nadal utykał lekko podczas chodzenia. Żaden z nich nie chciał powtórzyć lotu na miotle przez mroźne niebo Azji Środkowej. Harry zasnął w samolocie i zaślinił ramię Dracona, ale kiedy się obudził, tamten wcale nie narzekał.  
  
///  
  
Zamek wciąż stał.  
  
Trochę go to zaskoczyło. Chyba zawsze wiązał Dumbledore'a z Hogwartem tak mocno w swoim umyśle, że według niego twierdza spłonęła razem ze swoim panem. Ale ona wciąż była zwyczajnym kamieniem i zaprawą — teraz spokojna, z zawalonymi celami i głębokimi wypaleniami, które znaczyły jej mury.  
  
Hanna Abbott sadziła coś na zewnątrz cieplarni numer jeden. Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony, że ją widzi. Wstała powoli, opierając się na lasce, i pomachała do nich.  
  
— Luna! — krzyknęła, odwracając się w kierunku zamku. — Luna, są tutaj!  
  
Znajdowali się jeszcze wiele metrów od drzwi wejściowych, kiedy pojawiła się wspomniana dziewczyna — blada zjawa, ukryta za zbyt dużymi okularami. Jej dżinsy i koszulka pokryte były popiołem i sadzą.  
  
— Czekaliśmy na was — zawołała.  
  
Kiedy dotarli do drzwi, Hanna, ku zdumieniu Dracona, przytuliła ich obu, a Luna mrugnęła do nich, wyglądając przy tym bardzo inteligentnie i poważnie.  
  
— Cieszę się, że żyjecie — powiedziała. — A teraz bierzmy się do pracy.  
  
///  
  
Harry po kilku dniach poczuł się dziwnie, co zapewne spowodowane było tym, że jest jednym z zaledwie czterech ludzi żyjących w tak ogromnym zamku. Zorientował się, że stoi przy oknie i przeczesuje wzrokiem niebo w poszukiwaniu powracających sów — tych niosących wiadomości typu „Tak, żyję, ale nie wrócę” i tych, które dostarczą odpowiedzi brzmiące „Straciłem nogę, straciłem dom, nie umiem ci pomóc”. Czekał na jakąkolwiek sowę, która powróciłaby z wiadomością „Przyjadę najbliższym pociągiem!”, ale ona wciąż nie przylatywała. Zorientował się też, że wypatruje listu od Remusa, nienawidząc samego siebie za nadzieję.  
  
Wysłał pięć tysięcy osiemset siedemdziesiąt trzy sowy w czasie pierwszego miesiąca w tym miejscu. Tylko sześćset osiem powróciło z odpowiedziami.  
  
///  
  
— Brudny mieszaniec — warknął Draco, wchodząc w niego raz za razem. — Zdrajca krwi. Szumowina.  
  
— Śmierciożerczy sukinsyn. — Harry westchnął ciężko, kiedy doszedł.  
  
///  
  
Draco cisnął swoją ścierką do kurzu o podłogę i westchnął, rozdrażniony. Gest ten był tak bardzo nacechowany zirytowaniem, że kiedy Harry przypomniał sobie chłopca, którym kiedyś był Draco, i kiedy zorientował się, że — ku swojemu przerażeniu — woli tego zbrodniarza wojennego od tamtego rozpieszczonego bachora, zaczął się śmiać.  
  
— Co? — burknął gniewnie Draco.  
  
— Masz popiół na nosie — skłamał Harry.  
  
— Łżesz. — Chłopak skrzywił się. — Mogę cię przejrzeć na wylot. A teraz spieprzaj i idź coś posprzątać. — Potarł z roztargnieniem nos.  
  
Harry odłożył szczotki na kamienną podłogę i wstał, rozciągając nogi, sztywne od klęczenia na twardej powierzchni.  
  
— Chodź — powiedział i sięgnął po rękę Dracona.  
  
Zwlekł go po klatce schodowej, mijając milczące portrety, i doszli do ogromnych drzwi wejściowych. Ciągnął go za sobą, gdy biegli po trawie, dopóki nie zatrzymali się przy brzegu jeziora, połyskującego pierwszymi promieniami wiosennego słońca, oglądając wielką kałamarnicę, która leniwie okrążała ciepłe płycizny.  
  
— Zabiłeś mojego ojca — powiedział Draco bez urazy.  
  
— Zabiłeś moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę — odpowiedział Harry.  
  
— Obaj jesteśmy sukinsynami, no nie?  
  
— Taa — odparł Harry, popychając okulary na nosie. — Ale my żyjemy.  
  
— Żyjemy — powtórzył Draco.  
  
///  
  
— Zupełnie jak te małe popołudniowe herbatki założycieli, które sobie regularnie urządzali — powiedział Draco, popijając kieliszek brandy z butelki, którą znaleźli w kwaterach Flitwicka.  
  
Wszyscy zatrzymali się i spojrzeli na niego.  
  
— Co? — spytał.  
  
— Cóż... — powiedziała Luna. — Po prostu... no cóż, podobieństwa są... potencjalnie problematyczne.  
  
— Co? — powtórzył.  
  
Hanna odchrząknęła.  
  
— Ona ma na myśli to, że to oznacza, iż masz zamiar robić to, co on robił, prawda?  
  
— Co? — Draco brzmiał, jakby był coraz bardziej zdezorientowany.  
  
Harry westchnął.  
  
— Chcą wiedzieć, czy masz zamiar sprzeciwić się przyjęciu mugolaków do nowych klas w Hogwarcie.  
  
Draco zaśmiał się krótko.  
  
— Jeśli czegokolwiek się nauczyłem, to na pewno tego, że mugolaki mogą być tak samo silne, małostkowe i okrutne, jak czystokrwiści. — Połknął resztkę brandy za jednym haustem. — Oczywiście, że ich przyjmiemy.  
  
///  
  
Draco wziął Harry'ego w łazience prefektów, kiedy ten klęczał, podpierając się rękoma. Po chwili Potter roześmiał się.  
  
— Co? — powiedział Draco. Harry mógł niemalże usłyszeć podniesioną brew.  
  
— O Boże, gdyby Ron mógł mnie teraz zobaczyć.  
  
— Harry, jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek wspomnisz o Weasleyu, kiedy będę cię pieprzył, porzucę moją nowo odkrytą dobrą postawę i rzucę na ciebie  _Crucio_  w najbliższą sobotę.  
  
Harry wyobraził sobie przerażony wyraz twarzy Rona i parsknął.  
  
///  
  
Listy wysłali w lipcu. Harry patrzył, jak Luna zamyka „Rejestr Urodzeń Magicznych Roku 1998”, i westchnął.  
  
— A zatem to był ostatni z nich.  
  
Hanna przygryzła swój warkocz z namysłem.  
  
— Myślicie, że ktokolwiek przybędzie?  
  
— Musimy po prostu poczekać i się przekonać — powiedział Draco. — Większość starszych dzieciaków wciąż przebywa w Beauxbatons. Ich rodzice sądzą, że tam jest bezpieczniej.  
  
— Czas popracować na oddziałach — stwierdził Harry, a reszta przytaknęła.  
  
///  
  
Pociąg przyjechał, a razem z nim dwadzieścioro siedmioro dzieci. Harry sądził, że to w zasadzie dobrze — ze względu na to, że mieli tylko czworo nauczycieli, którzy i tak musieli teraz dzielić się funkcją dyrektora. Prawdopodobnie też spieprzą całą sprawę. Nie kłopotali się już przydzielaniem uczniów do domów. Wszyscy mieszkali w wieży Ravenclawu, bo odniosła najmniej zniszczeń w wyniku ataków na szkołę. Żeby wzniecić i podsycić jakoś rywalizację między sobą, jedenastolatkowie musieli znaleźć sobie inne rzeczy, jak profesjonalne rozgrywki quidditcha czy ulubione zespoły muzyczne.  
  
Uczył obrony przed czarną magią i transmutacji, podczas gdy Luna wzięła się za eliksiry i zielarstwo, a Hanna za zaklęcia i astronomię. Draco poświęcił się historii magii. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie podział się Binns, a Draco zastrzegł, że to jedyny przedmiot, jakiego chce nauczać.  _Tym razem te zajęcia będą prowadzone prawidłowo_ , powiedział. Ku wielkiemu zdumieniu Harry'ego dzieci kochały historię i wydawały się nawet być pod wrażeniem profesora Malfoya, co Harry przypisywał jego urokowi osobistemu oraz temu, że swoje wykłady prowadził w bardzo ostentacyjny i egzaltowany sposób.  
  
Pewnego grudniowego dnia, tuż po tym, jak rozpoczęły się ferie zimowe, nauczyciele chyba pozwolili sobie na nieco za dużo brandy i korzystając z czystego nieba oraz niedawnych opadów śniegu, urządzili o północy bitwę śnieżną na błoniach. Hanna zachichotała i krzyknęła, kiedy Luna uniosła się w powietrze i wpadła na podążającą za nią małą chmurę, obsypując przy tym byłą Puchonkę śniegiem. Draco powalił Harry'ego na ziemię i pocałował go mocno tuż przy zaspie śnieżnej.  
  
Gwiazdy iskrzyły się świetliście i zachwycająco. Draco wyciągnął kopertę z tylnej kieszeni, gdy leżał w poprzek Harry'ego, a jego ciało było kusząco ciepłe poprzez warstwę ubrań.  
  
— List do ciebie — powiedział cicho. — Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, ale przeczytałem twoją pocztę.  
  
— Sukinsyn — powiedział Harry, ale wziął przesyłkę.  
  
— No chyba nie wymieniasz się liścikami miłosnymi z tą wywłoką z Chicago, więc przecież mogę?  
  
Harry roześmiał się i otworzył kopertę. Zauważył, że dosadne pismo Remusa przebiło się przez stronę. Harry przełknął ślinę, a łzy zapiekły go pod powiekami.  
  
— On żyje — powiedział, przesuwając wzrokiem po liście. — Jest z... jest z  _Pansy_? W  _Walii_?  
  
— A co, Walia jest aż taka zła?  
  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że on jest... zaangażowany w... że jest w związku z Parkinson.  
  
— I to mówi człowiek, który jest jakieś cztery milimetry od uprawiania seksu na śniegu ze swoim byłym największym wrogiem.  
  
— Zamknij się. Jest więcej niż cztery milimetry. Poza tym nie chodziło mi o to. Po prostu... No cóż, zawsze sądziłem, że Remus jest gejem.  
  
Draco roześmiał się i pocałował go, a potem chwycił garść śniegu i wpakował ją na twarz Harry'ego, po czym poderwał się, zarechotał i podskakiwał z dala od drugiego chłopaka, który parskał i sapał. Ten zaczął gonić go po miękkim puchu, aż Draco w końcu potknął się o gałąź, a Harry upadł na niego.  
  
— Żyjemy — wymruczał Draco, przytulając się do jego szyi.  
  
— Żyjemy — odpowiedział.  
  
Lód kłuł skórę na ich policzkach. Wiatr szeptał kołysanki. Całowali się przy łagodnie białym świetle księżyca i byli szczęśliwi.  
  
      **KONIEC**  
  
  
_1 — Okinawa — wyspa na Oceanie Spokojnym, która należy do Japonii  
2 — Naha — siedziba Prefektury Okinawy  
3 — Loisir Hotel — luksusowy hotel w Okinawie_


End file.
